The Challenge
by elianna.cullen
Summary: One shot. Para Jasper, su reto es dejar la sangre humana. ¿El premio? Alice. Respuesta al reto "A César lo que es de César" de "El lobo, el león y la oveja".


**Los personajes son de la saga de Crepúsculo. No me pertenecen… aunque quisiera.**

**Este pequeño one shot es en respuesta al reto "Al César lo que es de César" del foro "El lobo, la oveja y el león". Nunca antes había participado en un reto así, por lo que a ver qué sucede.**

* * *

**THE CHALLENGE**

Era su primera casa al 'estilo Cullen', había dicho Alice. Cazarían animales, tal como lo hacían los otros vampiros que la pequeña dama veía en sus visiones. Pero para Jasper significaba algo más: era la primera vez que se retaría a sí mismo para saber si era digno del cariño que Alice le profesaba.

"Es fácil" le dijo ella sonriendo. "Tan sólo localiza el olor de la sangre fluyendo, tibia y un poco más ligera que la humana, y síguelo. Ellos lo hacen así".

Para ella era fácil decirlo, ya lo había hecho antes. Pero para él, para Jasper entrañaba más dificultad que una pelea desigual contra un ejército de neófitos. Él había pasado casi un siglo gratificándose con la deliciosa sangre humana; estaba familiarizado con el sabor, la calidez y la exquisita forma en que ese preciado líquido carmín calmaba el fuego de su garganta. Ahora tendría que obligarse a sí mismo a aceptar la sangre de los animales. Sabía que no sería lo mismo, no tendría ese inexplicable mejor sabor ni su cuerpo lo agradecería con el mismo placer. Pero ese era su reto, lo haría por _ella_.

Alice de inmediato localizó un efluvio y salió tras de él. Jasper decidió esperar. Olfateó el aire buscando un efluvio animal que fuera lo más semejante a un humano, eso lo ayudaría a salir airoso de la prueba.

Por fin lo encontró y sin perder tiempo, lo siguió. Corrió a través del bosque con los ojos cerrados, lo único que quería era encontrar a ese espécimen de sangre tibia. De pronto paró. Otro efluvio más apetitoso inundó sus pulmones.

Un humano.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que lo había seguido hasta que se encontró frente a él, o más bien, frente a ella. Era una niña que tranquilamente tarareaba una linda cancioncilla y recogía flores silvestres, las cuales colocaba en una pequeña cesta. Desprendía un olor apetitoso.

A Jasper se le llenó la boca de ponzoña, el fuego de su garganta se avivó haciéndolo casi gemir de dolor, y cada músculo de su cuerpo clamaba sangre.

Se dejó ir. En una fracción de segundo ya no era dueño de sí mismo, el instinto que trataba de mantener a raya lo tomó por completo y se lanzó en pos de aquella frágil humana.

La niña gritó aterrorizada, y en un segundo plano, mientras succionaba cada gota de esa tan ansiada bebida dulce y cálida que calmaba tan satisfactoriamente la sed de su cuerpo, Jasper pudo sentir el horror de la pequeña; antes de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar el placer de su sangre, alcanzó a ver su infantil rostro deformado por sus facciones desencajadas por el miedo; y sintió su cuerpo convulsionándose por los temblores debajo de sus manos hasta que la lividez se apoderó de ella, hasta que la última gota carmín dejó su frágil cuerpecito. Hasta que murió.

Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro mientras la dejó caer sobre el cesto de las flores que había cortado un minuto atrás. Una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber saciado momentáneamente el ardor que lo consumía.

Lentamente el éxtasis de la victoria abandonó su cuerpo, y al final, dueño ya de sí mismo, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Se alimentó de una niña humana.

Había fallado.

Su mente le recordó todo lo que había hecho mientras su deseo le nubló la razón, y se horrorizó de sí mismo.

Faltó a su promesa.

No pudo cumplir su reto.

No merecía a Alice.

Iba a huir, alejarse de ellas. Le había defraudado y su debilidad era muestra de que un monstruo como él no merecía estar con ella. Tenía que correr lejos de ahí.

Una mano pequeña lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

"No te vayas" le pidió la voz cantarina detrás de él.

"Te defraudé" respondió Jasper con la voz dolida. "No te merezco".

Él quiso zafarse de su agarre, pero ella imprimió mayor fuerza. Él ya no luchó.

"Jasper, puede que hoy no hayas podido refrenarte. Pero yo sé que un día lo harás".

"Pero…"

"No, no eres un monstruo" lo interrumpió, adivinando lo que iba a decir. Lo abrazó por la cintura. "Y yo soy tuya sin importar lo que decidas".

Jasper meditó un momento en sus palabras. Alice de verdad le daba la oportunidad de elegir, ella nunca lo había obligado a eso, pero él lo hacía por ella. Sabía que la pequeña ansiaba que él tomara un nuevo camino, pero que nunca lo forzaría a escogerlo.

"Sé que es importante para ti. Lo intentaré, lo prometo".

"Un día a la vez, Jasper" en un grácil movimiento Alice quedó enfrente de él, tomando sus manos y mirando con sus ojos ambimarinos los escarlatas de Jasper. "Un día a la vez" repitió.

Él asintió.

Reprimir su instinto.

Tratar de hacerse merecedor de esa confianza y amor.

Cumplir su reto.

Un día a la vez.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero sus comentarios.**

**Ciao.**


End file.
